Not A Good Reason
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED!! I'M BACK FROM VACATION!! Love /_\ in the Tekken world. Not accordig to much storyline though!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Tekken characters(sadly)and so sue me...

Not A Good Reason 

(1)

"Yahh and I got a 95 in this paper...I was soo angry, oh did you know my mother called? Oh last night Panda doo dooed all over my carpet...jeez and Julia called while I was cleaning the toilet and Panda ripped my paper and I ran out of toilet paper and I had to call my neighbor Sally from the window and I slipped and fell and almost broke my arm and-" "Ling please do me a favor." Jin said. She smiled. "Sure sure anything what?" "Shut up." he said. "Ok...oh...but I didn't tell you what...Jin?" she said. He was walking away from Ling towards the vending machine. "Jin! Wait up!" she called running behind him. Jin looked behind him and he skillfully made his way into a large crowd. "Jin! Jin!" Ling shouted. Jin grinned to himself and made his way out the cafeteria. 

Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and grinned at Julia. "Well, Well, Well." she said looking around. "What?" he asked looking around. "I see no Ling." she said laughing. "Ha ha ha," he said. The crowd outside suddenly became silent. "Uh oh..." Julia said. "Huh?" Jin said looking around. He saw someone walk through the now parted crowd with a smirk on his face. It was Hworang. His archenemy. His red hair was in its normal style with his goggles at the top of his head. He was wearing a black vest with a pair of black jeans. Grunge. Perfectly Grunge. 

"Oh great..." Jin muttered. Julia looked at Hworang in awe as he had the crowd paralyzed. He headed slowly but surely towards Jin, the winner of the fight. Hwoarang hadn't shown his face for three months, and Jin was a hero and an enemy. Jin tensed and got ready just in case. Hwoarang was unpredictable. He finally reached in front of Jin and the place was deadly quiet. They looked at each other and said nothing. Jin broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Hwoarang stared steadily back. His face had no smirk now, only a scowl. "Is there a problem Mishy boy?" he asked. Jin said nothing and didn't flinch. Julia stepped up towards Hworang. She studied his face and looked at Jin. "Listen, this is not the time or place for this ok? You both stop it." she whispered. Jin looked angrily at her but she looked back. She wasn't scared. He reluctantly stepped back. Hwoarang looked at Julia. "Look, you are not in this so just-" "Listen to me," she said stepping up to him. "I may be Jin's friend, but I don't support this behavior, its stupid, and you both look dumb," she said. He looked at her angrily but held his tongue. He turned around to leave. "Oh, and Hwoarang?" she asked. He stopped. "What?" he asked gruffly. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me." she said. He said nothing and stalked off. The tension was relived.

The Marshall China, which was the name of the store, was full. The people who were lucky enough to get seats were eating, except for one person. Except for Julia. She sat all the way at the back at her reserved cubicle, writing. The window was open and breeze blew through as she continued her story. She was waiting. Waiting for Hwoarang to show up. Law popped his head through the doorway frame and grinned. "You have a visitor. Busy?" he asked. "Who is it?" she asked. "Hworang..." he said. She nodded. Hworang stepped in the cubicle and looked at Julia's book. She quickly shut it and gestured for him to sit. 

He sat down and looked around. He said nothing. She looked at him and she studied his face once again. She had never really looked at him before. She quickly averted her eyes when he looked at her. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked. "Um...well...that's really up to you, ya know...so..what ever you like, go ahead." she said. He smirked. "Well, what I'd really like to do is blow Jin's head off his body, you know, kill him. Is that possible?" he asked. She fumed. "Why do you have to be so cynical?" she asked. "And why do you have to be so optimistic? Thinking that if I come here it would change everything." he snapped back. They glared at each other and the cubicle door opened. It was Jin. Julia looked at Jin and was ready to slap her forehead. *Perfect timing bozo* she thought. "Uh..." Hwoarang stood up. "This wasn't planned right Julia?" he asked looking at her. "Uh, no." she said. He nodded. "See you later." he said with a subtle smile directed at her. She nodded and smiled back. Jin looked at her with a confused look. Hwoarang left, without forgetting to shoot a look of malice toward Jin. 

**

Ling entered the Marshall China and scanned the crowd for Jin. She figured he was in the back as always with Julia. "Julia, Julia, Julia, always with Julia, that retard..." she muttered. She went over to the ordering desk and leaned over on the counter. Forest Law, who was working his second week at the store, saw her. He stared at her as she ordered her food. "She's beautiful..." he said. "FOREST LAW!!! DE THING IS BURNIN'!!!" Law shouted. "Huh?" Forest Law said snapping out of his trance. He quickly flipped up the frying pan, and the black squid stuck to the ceiling. Sticky goo dripped on top his father's head. Law became angry. "That was $20 of squid Forest Law!!" Forest Law went red and was very embarrassed. Everyone was laughing including Ling as he got a tongue lashing. 

**

Jin sat down opposite Julia and she opened back her book. She pretended to read and Jin stared at her. "Julie, listen, what was he doing here?" he asked. She looked at him. "We were talking, is something wrong with that?" she asked. "I just...didn't want you to get hurt." he said. She smiled. "It's ok you know, he won't harm me, he just needs a friend." "A friend? Doesn't he have enough in his street gang?" Jin asked. "Those aren't real friends, he needs someone to talk to," "And that's you?" Jin asked angrily. "Well I'm trying Jin, I'm not fighting, or killing, I'm trying to make friends." she said angrily. He looked at her face. Contorted with anger. He wrung his hands. "I'll see you later." she said getting up. She gathered her books and she left. "Julie." he said. She turned around. "...never mind...see ya." he said. She sighed and left. He pounded his fist on the table and looked out the window. 

**

Hwoarang walked the empty street with slow, deliberate steps. The air was cold and damp. The rain drizzled slightly, but it didn't bother him. His hands were in his pockets and his boots shone in the moonlight. There he thought of her. There he thought of Julia. Of her beautiful face. Her sweet ways. And of Jin. Jin who was madly in love with Julia. He wondered how stupid people were, not to see how much Jin liked Julia. It was obvious, the blushing, the tagging, he was a love sick puppy, who chould hide his symptoms from some people. Hwoarang chuckled to himself and kept on walking. "Julia..." he said. "Julia..." 

** 

Next Chapter coming up soon!!! Will some folks fall in love?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Tekken characters(sadly)and so sue me...

**Not A Good Reason**

(2)

Julia applied some lip-gloss and viewed herself in the mirror. She smiled to herself and turned around. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a white T-shirt, and a red leather jacket over it. She was going to a party at Ling's house. She sighed and looked at her dresser. There on it was a note. A note from Hwoarang. She picked it up and looked at it. 

Dear Julia,

You might find it odd, me writing you a letter, but just hear me out. I want you to go out with me on Friday night. I'll pick you up, if it's ok with you. If it's not, just don't answer the doorbell. If you had other plans, well I'm sorry. I'll see you, hopefully on Friday~~ Hwoarang.

There was also the invitation to Ling's party, and Jin wanting her to be his date. She chewed her lip and sighed. The doorbell rang. She peeked out the window and saw Hwoarang. "What to do?" she asked her self. Hwoarang stood by the door and waited. He sighed after he got no response. "I guess it's not working then..." he said sadly. He turned around and began to walk away. "Hwoarang!" Julia called out. He turned around and saw her standing by the door. He managed a small smile. "I thought you weren't coming." he said. "Sorry," she said. They stood there for a minute looking at each other. Hwoarang extended his hand and she gingerly stepped forward. "You look stunning." he whispered in her ear. She blushed. "Thanks," she said. She grasped his hand and they walked down the street slowly. Jin's car cruised by, and Julia was so occupied, she didn't notice it. Jin watched awestruck as his date for the party strolled down the street with his rival. He felt a pang of jealousy as he looked at them. It wasn't right. 

** 

Jin strolled into the crowded room, which happened to be Ling's living room. Students and friends were milling around the place, eating, drinking, and having fun. He walked past several people. He was very depressed. "Jin!" Ling shouted. He sighed. "Hey Jin." she said. "Hey Ling," he said. She looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's nothing," he said. "Look Jin, I know you better that that. Where's Julia?" she asked. He looked away. "She went out..." he said. "She's not your date?" she asked. He shook his head. She smiled happily to her self. She linked her arm with his and walked him over to the drink table. "I'll be your date then." she said. He sighed. *That's the last thing I'd want* he thought. But as he looked at her face, he saw that she was genuinely worried for him. He decided to make her happy for just once and went along with it. "Ok Ling, you'll be my date." he said faking a smile. She smiled happily and poured him a drink. *This is gonna be great* she thought.

** 

Hwoarang and Julia were dancing at a club. She never thought that he could be so much fun. He was a really nice person when you talked to him. He just had a lot of pride, which would sometimes get in the way of his relationships. They were exhausted and decided to split. They left the club, hand in hand, laughing. They were now strolling along a quiet street. Julia looked at Hwoarang and smiled at him. He smiled back and stopped walking. "Julia, I, I had a great time, and I just want to thank you for, well, going out with me, a lot of people think that I'm," "Mean?" she asked softly. "Well, yeah, and," "It's ok," she said smiling. He smiled and looked into her eyes. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her heart beat faster and she felt a rush of happiness. They pulled away but remained in each other's arms. She blushed and looked away. It began to drizzle lightly and she looked at the sky. "It's a beautiful night." she said. "Yeah, it is," he said looking at her. Their eyes locked and they kissed again. The rain began to fall harder. "Come on, I'll take you to my place." he said. She looked at him. "I don't live in a sewer," he joked. She laughed. "Ok, I guess I can get warmed up." she said. "Then I'll drop you home," he said. She nodded. "Come on." he said. They raced through the rain and he lead her to his home. 

**

Jin looked out the window and felt depressed. He felt someone touch him and saw Ling sit on his lap. The place was strangely quiet. "What happened?" he asked. "The party? Oh, it's over, everyone's gone, it's only you and me..." she said. He sighed. It had been planned. She looked at Jin's face and to get a response, she pushed herself harder on him. She wanted him to become aroused. He looked at her and saw what she was trying to do. *Damn, she wants it so bad? * He thought. She slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest sensually. He got up and put her down. "This is not going to happen Ling." he said. She stamped her foot. "Why? Why do you ignore me? All you think about is Julia, never me! Don't you see? She doesn't want you! I do! She wants who ever she's with right now! Not you Jin!!" she blurted out angrily. He looked away because he knew it was all true. "You know it's true Jin!" she said through the tears that streamed down her face. She began to sob loudly. He went over to her. "Ling, I'm sorry..." he said hugging her. "It's just that...we'll never..." "Never be?" she asked sadly. "I'm-" "Just go Jin...just go..." she said. "No." he said. "Leave me alone Jin!" she cried. He stepped back and reluctantly turned away. "I'll see you tomorrow..." he said. She didn't reply. 

**

A bit short, but hey, it's good right?? Anyway, see what happens at Hwoarang's house in the next chapter!! Review porfavor!! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Tekken characters (sadly) and so sue me...

Sorry about the crappy format. Word wasn't working properly…^_^ 

**Not A Good Reason**

(3)

The place was small and amazingly neat. It had a small couch, a little table, and a bookshelf. On the wall hung several pictures. Some were with Hwoarang with a man with black hair. The kitchen was tidy and small. The bathroom was in a corner, and the bedroom was simple. A bed, a lamp, a chest for clothes, and a window. There was a mat spread on the floor for evident meditation. "This place is really nice," Julia commented. Hwoarang smiled. "Thank you," he said. He gestured for the couch. "Oh, no, I'm soaking wet," "Oh, you can dry off in the bathroom." He said. "Where?" she asked. "Right down there." He said pointing. She nodded and went to the bathroom. He rubbed his hands together and sat down. He was nervous. He got back up and went to the kitchen. He turned on the stove and began to make some tea. He went into his room and grabbed a shirt and a pair of old jeans. He changed his jeans, and walked out of the room with his shirt slung on his shoulder. Julia came out of the bathroom. She was fairly dry and she smiled at him. He smiled back. "Oh, um, I'm making some tea…" he said. She nodded. "I can use something warm," she said. He nodded and went to the kitchen. She went over to the wall and studied the pictures. She saw the man again. Hwoarang came out and saw her. "That was my master, his name was Baek." He said. "Oh…is that where you learned to fight?" she asked. "Well, I knew how to fight, it's just that he taught me to fight with reason, and purpose, and he showed me some special techniques too." He said. She nodded. "You fight too right?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "My mother, she showed me how to fight." She said. He nodded. "Well um, the tea's ready so, we can, have a drink." He said. "Ok," she said. They went into the kitchen. 

**

Jin sped at 80 mph. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. Apart from his date dumping him for his rival and Ling trying to make a move on him, his night was crappy. He wished it could all end. Why? He thought as he sped along the road. It was wet and slippery, and very dangerous. He glanced at the clock. It read 12:56 pm. He turned the radio on and the music blared through his car. 

I tried so hard and got so far 

_But in the end…it doesn't even matter_

I had to fall to lose it all 

_But in the end…it doesn't even matter…_

He sang along to the music softly and he felt anger pulse through his veins. His blood was hot. He needed to fight. He stopped the car and looked around. He was close to the junction. He fired up the engine and sped along. He was going to fight. 

10 minutes later, Jin parked his car and got out. Loud music blared from the old train station underground, which had been taken over by rouges and had been named The Junction. Cheers and shouts erupted from the subway too. He was home. He went to the entrance and the guard gave him the ok. He was pretty popular here. He had won lots of fights. "Hey Jin!" someone yelled. He looked around and he was greeted by many familiar faces. He went over to some friends and he chatted for a while. He wanted to fight, he told them. The nodded and gestured to the cage, where people crowded around. "The latest heat," one of his friends Stan said. "You haven't been here for a while, he's been sweepin' the crowd man, we were waitin' for ya to come ere," Stan said. Jin looked at the man in the cage. He was tall, well built, and mean. His body was tattooed all over, and he was mercilessly pounding someone, who was obviously no match for him. Jin stood up and made his way over to the cage. The huge man inside yelled loudly. "Who wants to go next!!!!???" he shouted. Jin stepped up. "I do!" he said. The man looked at Jin and smirked. "You? Well, I suppose it won't make much of a difference now would it? I haven't seen you around here, who are you?" he asked. "My name is Jin Kazama, and you're the one who looks strange," he said. "Well, step right in…boya, somebody take this carcass outta here, and my name is death, I've killed a lot of people, now you can be added to the list." He said. Jin pulled off his shirt and the whole crowd cheered. "Let's see what you've got." Jin muttered.

**

Hwoarang and Julia sat on the small couch and quietly sipped tea. The rain poured harder outside and a chill entered the room. Julia sighed. "Well, so much for me getting to go home…" she said. Hwoarang laughed. "I know, I only have a bike, no car, I thought the rain would ease up, what a bummer…" he said. She laughed. "So, why didn't you come to school so long?" she asked. He looked at her. "Um…well…I was…ashamed." He said. "Ashamed?" she asked. "Julia, you don't know what it feels like to lose…I had never lost a battle in public like that…ever…until I fought Jin. I hated his guts after that and sadly, I still do, there's nothing I can do about it except-" " Fight him again Hwoarang." She said softly. He looked at her. "And humiliate myself again?" he asked. She shook her head. "Do your best, try," she said. He sighed. "It's not that simple Julia, I'll have to train and fight, I can't just go and fight him, even though people might think that I'm physically ready to fight, mentally, I'm not, I'm a person like that, It might even sound a little ignorant to some people, but, It's just the way I am." He said. She nodded at the answer. It was honest. She knew it came from deep within, and it took a lot of courage to say that in front of her. "Well Hwoarang, I respect your feelings, and I'm not going to say I understand the predicament you're in, because I don't, and if I did say that I would be lying to you. If you need to get mentally prepped, I'll support you all the way," she said. He smiled and leaned over to her. "Where did you get all of this wise talking from?" he asked. She laughed. "From my mommy," she said. "She must be a nice lady," he said. She smiled. "She is."

**

Jin's side ached where 'death' had punched him. He shrugged it off and continued to fight. Death rammed forward and slammed Jin against the gate. Jin cried out in pain and he tasted blood. He felt fired up and he stood up angrily. "You're goin' down freak!" he shouted. Jin ran towards death and punched him as hard as he could in the gut. Death screamed out an inhuman cry and blood gushed from his mouth. It spilled on the floor and it spewed on Jin's chest. Death fell to the floor and didn't move. The crowd was silent and no one made a sound. "Yeah!!!" someone shouted. The room erupted in cheers. Death groaned on the floor and stirred. He raised his head and looked at Jin then his head fell down again. The crowd was roaring and deafening. Jin smiled happily, and no one noticed the tears on his face. They thought it was sweat. No one really cared about that. They were just happy that death was down, and wouldn't be fighting for a while. Stan came in the cage and he escorted Jin out of the ring. "You were great man," he said. Jin faked a smile. "Yeah, thanks," he said. "Um, Stan, can you drive me home?" Jin asked. "Aren't you staying for the celebration?" he asked. Jin shook his head. "Naw, I need to clean up," he said. Stan looked at Jin and nodded. "Alright, Guys! One more cheer for our champ.!!" Stan shouted. Another series of cheers rang out and Jin smiled. "Now take me home," he mumbled to Stan. Five minutes later, they were on their way. 

**

Hwoarang and Julia were still on the couch, except that Julia was asleep. She lay against Hwoarang's chest and slept peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up and so he stayed in one spot. She turned and she unconsciously held on to his hand. He smiled at this and he cuddled up to her. Julia was his, not Jin's, and he was happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Tekken characters (sadly) and so sue me...

Sorry about the crappy format. Word wasn't working properly…^_^ 

**Not A Good Reason**

(4)

2 Days Later

"…And well, I'm sorry, I knew I was too upfront, and well, I'm sorry." Ling said. Jin sighed. It was Monday afternoon and he was at home with a bandage on his side. He had broken a few ribs in his fight. Ling had her arm on his shoulder and she was looking intently at Jin. "It's ok Ling, I'm sorry too, I should've stayed, I had to be ignorant and leave," he said. She smiled and laughed softly. "Well Jin, I'll leave you now," she said getting up. He grabbed her hand. "Stay with me," he said. The door burst open and Julia walked in. She stopped uneasily and looked at Jin and Ling. "Uhhh, am I interrupting?" she asked. "No, I was just leaving," Ling said. She leaned over to Jin and kissed him on the lips softly. "See you," she said. "Bye Julia," she said. "Bye Ling," Julia said. Ling left. Julia smiled at Jin. "Hey Jin," she said. He sighed. "Hey Julie," he said. She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, I only heard about this today," she said. "You didn't visit anyway," he said coldly. "Well, I was uh, busy." She said. "With who? Hwoarang?" he asked. She looked at him. "Jin I-" " No Julie, its ok, you needed to help Hwoarang right? What was it mentally or physically?" he asked. "Jin I-" "Julie you don't even know if he's using you, what are you? His whore or something?" That snapped her and she slapped him. She stood up angrily. "Listen to me and listen well, I am not anyone's whore ok? I like him for who he is and that's something you can never provide for me! All of a sudden you think you're mister macho and you think you're better than him, but guess what, you're wrong!" she said. Jin stood up but he fell back down. "Julie!" he cried. She didn't look back. She stormed out of the house and slammed the door. Jin slumped against the bed head and sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Julia stormed angrily to her car and got in. She started the ignition and she sped home crying. "Why..." she said to herself. She pulled up in her driveway and saw Hwoarang's bike parked outside. She smiled despite her tears and she quickly wiped them away. She got out and went to the back. She saw Hwoarang practicing his moves in the back yard. She smiled. He stopped when he saw her. He came over to her and looked at her. He frowned. "Have you been crying?" he asked. "Crying? Of course not..." she said looking away. "How's the training?" she asked. He folded his arms. "Stop lying Julie, it's ok to tell me you know." he said. She looked at him and sighed. "Can we sit?" she asked. He smiled. "Of course we can." he said. They went inside. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

_A few days later..._

_ The bell rang and so another day ended at school. Everyone left the classroom and went their ways. Julia collected her books and went to her locker. When she opened it she found a note inside. It was from Hwoarang. She smiled. _

_ Dear Julie,_

_ I'll see you later. I had to go see someone today. One of my old friends from my childhood found me. I'll visit you and bring you your favorite. Chocolate ice cream. See ya! Love Hwoarang._

_ She chuckled and stuffed it in her bag. The day was going fine. Jin turned the corner. He saw Julia at her locker and immediately felt ashamed. She hadn't talked to him for the whole week. She closed her locker and turned around. She saw Jin. They stood awkwardly in front each other for a while until Jin sighed. "Julie, I'm-" "Save it Jin." she said coldly. "Listen! If you would just listen to me! Hear me out. Please." he said. She sighed. "What is it?" she asked. "Um, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I said the last time we spoke...and well...will you forgive me?" he asked. She sighed and nodded. "We can go to the store now, I'll take you for your favorite, Chocolate Ice cream." "No thanks Jin, I think I'll pass." she said. "I thought everything was fine between us." he said. "Well, I forgave you. But I never agreed to go anywhere with you Jin, I have some things to do, so, have fun." she said. "But, we always used to go out on Fridays Julie," "Remember what you just said Jin, used to. I have a boyfriend now, so, I'm taking a break." she said. He looked at her. "What from out friendship? Just because you've started dating you're leaving me alone?" he asked. "I'm not leaving you alone, I'm just...giving you some time, for you to...find someone special." she said. "But I already found someone special Julie." "Well, I'm happy for you. Tell me who she is on Monday. Bye." she said. She walked away. "I had found someone Julie...I had found you." _

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hwoarang strolled down the street casually with Julia. Their arms were linked and they were full of ice cream. "Will there be another tournament anytime soon?" she asked. He shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't heard anything, but I'll be sure to tell you if anything comes up." He said. She nodded. They continued to walk in silence. The cool air brushed gently against them and blew through their hair. Julia sighed and looked around. "Hey Julia, are you ok?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He nodded. "So um, are you gonna finish your book or am I in the way?" he asked. She laughed. "Of course not, actually, you've given me some more inspiration to write new stuff." She said. "Really? What are you gonna write about? The red haired creep?" "Of course not! You are not a red haired freak. Got that?" He laughed. "Yes master." He joked. "Ok, you're lucky you got away this time," she said. He looked at her and they cracked up. "Well, I had fun today Hwoarang." She said. He nodded. "You better have." He said. They continued walking oblivious of the woman walking slowly behind them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jin lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and he heard the annoying sound of Ling singing. She was making tea for him in the kitchen, but it was the singing! He couldn't stand it! Oh…Julie can sing so much bett- there he went again! Julia, Julia, Julia. He couldn't stop thinking of her no matter what. He pounded his fist on the bed and sighed. Ling came in the room and sat next to him. "Jin, are you ok?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm fine, thanks," he said. She lay down and rest her head on his stomach. He sighed but didn't say anything. She felt his hand on her back and she shivered. They lay in silence…

Sorry for the looong wait…next chap comin up soon! Review if you can! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Tekken characters (sadly) and so sue me...

Sorry about the crappy format.  Word wasn't working properly…^_^ 

**Not A Good Reason**

                                      (5)

           Julia walked slowly out of the school campus.  Summer vacation.  She was so close to her graduation she could feel it.  One more semester and it would all be over.  Two whole months to relax.  She and Hwoarang would have so much fun.  They would go to fairs and to the beach.  They would go to parties and they would just have fun.  But it was Jin that was bugging her.  He had become so distant towards her.  It was as if they weren't even friends anymore.  There was the occasional phone call.  They would say hi in school at the lockers.  But that was it.  She hardly spoke to him, and for what reasons she didn't know.  Was it because of Hwoarang? Did Jin hate Hwoarang so much that for the sake of that hate he abandoned her friendship? Or was it her fault? Did she ignore him too much? Had she become so obsessed with protecting Hwoarang that she completely forgot all about Jin?  Did she unconsciously push him away when he had needed her a while back? Should she be ashamed?  All that friendship gone down the drain.  And what about Ling? Ling had always liked Jin.  Were they together now? "Dear God…" she whispered.  She didn't even know what was going on in his life!  She quickened her pace and instead of turning left, she turned to the right and walked toward Jin's house.  She just hoped that she wasn't too late.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

          Julia rapped on the door to Jin's little house.  She got no answer and tried again.  The door was finally opened by Jin.  He was dressed in an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans.  He looked tired and strained.  His face darkened when he saw her.  "Hey Jin." She said.  "Hey Julia." He said.  She took a breath.  "Um, Jin, uh, can I come in? I need to talk to you." She said.  He looked at her suspiciously for a minute and then he sighed.  "Ok, you can come in." he said.  She walked into the once familiar living room.  She remembered how she used to be here every weekend, chatting with him, planning fake parties and fighting in the back yard.  She remembered how many times they had broken glasses and other things.  It held a lot of memories.  This is where she had her first kiss, but that was another story.  All their pictures.  The photos of them which had once graciously been on the walls were all gone.  She still had her photos up at her place, but apparently the malice for her and Hwoarang had been more than she had expected.  She felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she sat on the couch.  He sat opposite her.  "Can I get you anything?" he asked.  She shook her head.  "Thanks it's ok," she said.  "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.  She sighed and looked at him.  She looked into his onyx eyes and she quickly looked away as he caught her stare.  "Well? You came here to talk to me didn't you?" he asked.  She nodded.  "Well, um, you see, I've noticed that we don't really talk anymore." She said.  He laughed softly.  "Julia, you just realized this?" he asked.  "Well no, I've noticed this for a while and I want to know if you're blaming me.  Do you think it's my fault?" she asked.  Jin sighed and got up.  "Julia, ever since you and Hwoarang started to go out, you deserted me.  I think that I understand that you were excited about having a boyfriend and all, but after a while I thought it would pass, and I thought that you would come back on your own ya know? I thought that we would speak again the way we used to, but I saw that it wasn't happening, and I knew that if I tried to approach you, you would get apprehensive and you would kick me out before I even started running."  She sat back and listened quietly.  "So it's true huh?" she asked.  "You do blame me for it…" she said.  "Of course Julia, I blamed you for a long time.  I was so depressed.  You wouldn't know, I fought every night, I drank.  I almost crashed the car."  She gasped.  "And the only one who was there for me was Ling.  God I hated it, but she was there.  When I came home hurting from my fights, she dressed my wounds, she cooked, she cleaned the house, washed my clothes, and all this she did for love, and me? I never loved her.  No matter how much I try to thank her, she takes no money, all she wants is love.  But that I can't give, I only had eyes for one person, and I can't love her.  I tried but I just can't." 

              Julia stood up and had her right arm across her chest and her left hand on her chin.  Tears had welled up in her eyes because of the honest testimony to her by Jin.  She did this! She caused all of this and she didn't even know! She caused so much pain for her own selfish desires! She looked up and saw Jin looking out the window.  "Jin, I'm sorry," she said.  He turned around and looked at her.  "Julie," he said.  He sighed and turned back around.  "I'm leaving," he said.  "What? Leaving? Where are you going?" she asked.  "I'm going away for the summer, and I don't know if I'll come back.  I'll have to make a decision." He said.  She said nothing but looked at him waiting for him to continue.  "I need some time-" "Some time!? Some time alone so you can kill yourself?!" she asked angrily.  "I'm not going to kill myself Julia," he said turning around angrily.  "How do I know that!" "What the hell do you care!" "I care damn it! Shit! I may have deserted you for a while but I'm back, why the hell can't you see that!" "Because-" "Because you're gonna give me some fucking sorry ass reason!" " Because I love you damnit! How frigin long did it take for you to see that!" he blurted out.  She looked at him in awe.  "So that's the reason huh?" she asked.  "Why couldn't you say that a long time ago!" she asked angrily.  She was shaking and tears were spilling from her eyes.  He went up to her and looked into her eyes.  "Because I couldn't Julia, I didn't know how to," he said softly.  She looked at him and then she turned away.  "I'm sorry Jin, I'm sorry that I wasted my time here." She said.  "Julia." He said grabbing her hand.  "Jin let go of me." She said.  "Let me apologize." She sighed.  "Fine." She said.  He pulled her towards him and she looked into his eyes.  He kissed her.  She tried to pull away but she found herself lost in his arms frantically kissing him back.  She gasped and pulled away.  "Jin…what the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered shaking.  He looked at her and sighed.  "There, I apologized.  You can go." He said.  She looked at him and touched his face.  "I'm sorry Jin, I didn't mean to cause you such pain, I'll always be your friend, and I'll always love you that way.  You know where to find me if you need me.  Good Luck." She said.  He touched her hand that was on his face.  "Thanks Julie, I knew I could count on you." She nodded and turned away.  "I'll see you soon," she said.  "I hope I can say the same." He said.  She left.

*~*~*~*~*~*

          The rain poured cats and dogs outside and Julia lay on her bed.  She couldn't stop thinking about what Jin had said.  She touched her lips and closed her eyes, feeling once again the rapture.  If only he had kept on going …if only he had-no! She had to stop.  She couldn't start having feelings for him now, and to make no one but herself feel sure of that she took up the phone and dialed Hwoarang's number.  He would spend the night at her place…in her room…in her bed…

^_^ Oohhhh…**Next chapter may contain lemon**                    


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Tekken characters (sadly) and so sue me...

Sorry about the crappy format. Word wasn't working properly…^_^ 

**Not A Good Reason**

(6)

Ling stepped in the house and quietly closed the door. The rain was still falling heavily outside and she was grateful for the shelter. The lights were off and the place was dark. A shot of pale light shone from the inside and she went in the living room. As she stepped in someone grabbed her hand. She gasped and saw Jin. He pulled her into his arms and he kissed her lips softly. She felt a rush go through her body and she felt Jin's hand groping along her back. She pulled away from him and looked at him. "Jin? Are you ok?" She saw a fierce light in his eyes. He had been drinking. "Did you taste liquor on my lips Ling?" he whispered to her with a smirk. She blushed. "No, what is wrong with you?" she asked. "Oh Ling, don't you want me? Haven't you always wanted me?" he asked sexily. She looked at him. "Those were just fantasies Jin, I was acting foolish." "But you've done so much for me, I have to repay you. You want no money, and I won't be here too long." He said. She pushed him away. "You're repaying me this way? By giving me some one night and then leaving?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him again. "Are you going to take me up on this offer or just throw it away?" he asked. She looked at him and sighed. "Fine," she said. "Great." He said. They went to the bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*

Hwoarang came in the room and looked at Julia. She was looking out the window. He dropped his bag and went over to her. His arms wrapped around her waist. He could feel the heat. He knew she wanted to make love. He said nothing but continued to look out the window. He slowly bent his neck and he kissed her neck. Her skin was hot. She trembled. He inhaled her scent and she turned around and looked at him. He looked at her. "Julia, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. "Just do it Hwoarang, I've waited long enough." she said. He looked at her and sighed. She closed her eyes and her breath began to quicken as he traced a ring around her neck. He touched her breast and she made a soft sound. He smiled to himself and he spinned her around. She looked at him and he pulled off her top. He stared at her breasts that were just the perfect size. The black lace contrasted to her fair skin. He touched her stomach and she cringed. He pulled off his own shirt and his pants and she pulled off hers. They were almost naked now and stared at each other's bodies for the first time. Hwoarang was built and firm. His skin gleamed with a thin layer of sweat making him even more irresistible to her. She reached out and lightly touched his chest. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her and fiddled with her bras straps trying to make them fall off and kiss her sensually at the same time. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jin and Ling were already romping in the bed. They were both butt naked and kissing wildly. Ling's beautiful body had always been hidden beneath her clothing. Jin regretted he hadn't done this earlier. Ling on the other hand had already seen Jin's chest dozens of times. She finally saw his other half and was delighted with it. It was just as she had imagined. His movements were swift and graceful and he entered her before she even knew. She let out a gasp as he pushed himself further into her and she began to moan out his name. She gripped his back and pushed herself onto him. They were both hot and sweaty. Jin began thrusting slowly and he gradually built up the pressure. Soon they both reached their climaxes and lay in each other's arms. Ling traced a line along Jin's jaw line and he shivered. He pulled her closer to his body, which still radiated heat, and she snuggled in his chest. He felt her hot tears on his chest. "I'm sorry Ling," he muttered through his own silent tears. Her body trembled as she cried and he said nothing but merely held on tightly to her fragile body. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Julia was on top of an exhausted Hwoarang. She kissed his chest softly and despite the burning in her area, she went on. Hwoarang was a bit drunk on the wine they had. The empty bottle lay on the floor along with two glasses. Hwoarang looked at Julia and smiled. "Julie, it's ok, you don't have to do that," he said. She looked at him and sighed. She too was slightly drunk. "Sorry baby, I was just havin' some fun," she said. She laughed and he began to laugh with her. She rolled off his chest and was lying next to him. They were having a giggling fit and couldn't stop laughing. Hwoarang sat up and looked at Julia. He didn't look too drunk anymore. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Julia? Will you marry me?" he asked. She stopped laughing and froze. "M…Marry you?" she stammered. He nodded. She sat up and squeezed his hand. 

"I, I, yes Hwoarang, I love you and I want to marry you." She said. He smiled and for the first time she saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes. She jumped into his arms and began to sob with joy. "I'm getting married," she said. "Yeah, you're getting married." Hwoarang said with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ling was fast asleep in the bed and Jin, very angry with himself, was staring out the window. He just had sex with Ling. Ling the annoying brat who had a crush on him through out high school. He felt like a jerk for abusing her like that. He had just used her to vent his emotions and now he was pissed. That wasn't his nature. What was it? What made him do such a thing? Could it possibly be a side of him that he never knew? "What side of the family did I get _that_ from?" he mused. A thought struck him with such force he gasped. What if…what if it was from his father? Kazuya Mishima?

^_^ 

Sorry about the long no update crap. My word program and my computer were acting a bit dumb and we finally got it checked out. My computer almost died!! Anyway, have a good vacation. I'm leaving in one day for a month long vacation. I'll try and update, I really promise!! 


End file.
